


Gem Bros

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Supernatural Gems Wayward Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic John Winchester, Alien Castiel (Supernatural), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, Aristocracy, Aromantic Meg Masters, Awesome Bobby Singer, Awesome Jo Harvelle, BAMF John, BDSM, Ballet, Ballroom Dancing, Beer, Belly Dancing, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Brainwashing, Brothels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Caring John Winchester, Castiel Does Not Get The References, Castiel Does Not Understand, Castiel Does Not Understand Boundaries, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Castiel Does Not Understand Jokes, Castiel Tries, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Clubbing, Confused Castiel, Corrupted Gems, Cracked Gems, Crystals, Curious Castiel, Dancing and Singing, Dark Past, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean Has a Fear of Spiders, Dean Loves Pie, Dean Swears, Dean Winchester Likes Puns, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester Misses Mary Winchester, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Half-Siblings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester's Taste in Music, Dean has a Fear of Flying, Dean is a Bad Influence, Depressed John, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Disco, Discrimination, Drug Use, Drunk Dancing, Drunk John Winchester, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Dubcon Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fights, First Time Gem Fusion, Flashbacks, Flirty Dean Winchester, Flying Sex, Forbidden Love, Forced Gem Fusion, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, Gem Communities, Gem Fusion, Gem Racist Language, Gem Sex, Gem!Angels, Gem!Castiel, Gem!Crowley, Gem!Demons, Gem!Gabriel, Gem!Leviathans, Gem!Lilith, Gem!Lucifer, Gem!Meg, Gem!Michael, Gem!Reapers, Gem!Zannas, GemHybrid!Dean, GemHybrid!Donatello, GemHybrid!Kevin, GemHybrid!Sam, Gemitals, Gemlings, Gems Poofing, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gymnastics, Human Experimentation, Hurt John Winchester, Ice Skating, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jack Has Issues, Jealous Gabriel (Supernatural), Jealous Lucifer (Supernatural), Jealous Michael, Jessica Moore and Sam Winchester are Cute, John Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Long-Suffering John, Lucifer Loves Sam Winchester, M/M, Men of Letters, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Nerd Sam Winchester, Nobility, Off-Colors, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Pie, Pole Dancing, Poor John, Possessive Crowley, Post-Gem War, Post-Invasion, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Dean Winchester, Prankster Gabriel, Prankster Sam Winchester, Prejudice Towards Gems, Prostitution, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Psychic Sam Winchester, Rave, Regretful Castiel (Supernatural), Regretful Dean Winchester, Regretful John Winchester, Regretful Sam Winchester, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Safewords, Sam Winchester Being Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam Winchester Has a Fear of Clowns, Sam Winchester Loves Health Food, Sam Winchester is Loved, Sam Winchester's Laptop, Sam is a Saint, Sassy Crowley (Supernatural), Sassy Meg Masters, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Singing, Slow Dancing, Steve Universe AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Superhuman!Bobby, Superhuman!John, Swing Dancing, Target Practice, Telepathic Bondage, Torture, Twerking, Unethical Experimentation, Unrequited Crowley/Dean Winchester, Weapons, Weapons Kink, Wing Kink, Wings, Young Winchesters (Supernatural), salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: Dean and Sam are going through challenges as being rare human/gem hybrids such as harsh prejudice from humans due to the infamous Gem Invasion while the superhuman John is still somewhat traumatized about what has happened to him in Gem Homeworld breeding facility for Project Organic Gem & facing his loss of his beloved Emerald Gem who saved him, Bobby & Dean from Homeworld.Despite winning the war, the rebel gems literally have to pick up the pieces & captured the corrupted gems. Lucifer the leader of the rebel gems have a strong feeling that Homeworld is not done with Earth yet.The rebel gems are trying to recruit the Winchester brothers & other gem hybrids to join them due to the high chance of another Gem Invasion much to John's displease not wanting the boys to be involve with them.When a Homeworld Celestine comes to the planet, it alarms the Winchesters. The Celestine claims to be sent here as to research on the gem Hybrids and the superhumans & said that Homeworld isn't planning to invade again but the Winchesters don't trust him. Despite this, they are hiding him from Lucifer's Gems for their own motives





	1. "Cover those stones!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or Steven Universe
> 
> BTW this is my first supernatural fanfic and I'll put more tags when I have the time
> 
> Before you say anything, Yes I am aware that Garnet is a fusion but this is an alternative universe so Dean is not really a fusion. It was going to be QuartzHybrid!Dean and DiamondHybrid!Sam but then I look up the brothers' birthdays so we have GarnetHybrid!Dean and EmeraldHybrid!Sam. Still I'm thinking about making a fanfic with my original idea
> 
> They won't be weechesters for long but there will be flashbacks with them~

“Boys... How many times have I told you to **cover those stones**!!!” said John facepalming.

 

An 11 year old Dean and a 7 year old Sam who were all wet from the lake. Dean is shirtless with his garnet gem on his chest showing while Sam’s emerald gem is on his forehead.

 

“106 times...it’s not my fault that Dean took my hat and push me in the lake” said Sam with a bored expression.

 

John glared at Dean.

 

“What?! The only people there are those drunk fishermen and our rocks needs to “breathe” ” said Dean pointing at his chest.

 

John sighs angrily.

 

“Look Dean... I know that you’re proud of your rock and your brother’s too...sure your gems are very beautiful...but so many people are still not over that alien invasion our planet faced...If people see your crystals, they’ll most likely think that both of you are with **_the enemy_ ** ….if those guys were sober who knows what they’ll do to you boys... **keep that in mind Dean** ” said John sadly.

 

Dean sadly looks down while Sam looks at him with piety and anger.

~~~

The Winchesters are in an old hotel room, John is snoring on the couch while Sam in a big bed.

 

Sam is getting sleepy while Dean get in the bed eating a slice of pie as a late-night snack.

 

The younger brother rolled his eyes at Dean’s late-night eating habits but didn’t say a word since he’s too sleepy to lecture him right now.

 

When Dean finishes his snack, he begins to think deeply....

 

“Do people really assume that everyone with permanent jewelry are evil...Didn’t they know about the gems who help them fight that invasion and what about the ones who ended up Shattered for this planet? ...7 years is a long time to hold grudges... but I understand their losses...” thought Dean as he stares into the now sleeping Sam’s gemstone.

 

“Goodnight Sam...and goodnight mom” whispered Dean as he kisses Sam’s gem.


	2. Sean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weechesters fused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I put another chapter so quickly
> 
> btw this is what the Winchesters' gems would looked like
> 
> Dean's: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0936/4594/products/Garnet_Oval_30_1024x1024.png?v=1444794076
> 
> Sam's: https://4.imimg.com/data4/JY/FV/MY-5788955/emerald-gemstone-500x500.jpg

12 year old Dean dancing to some classic rock music excitedly and doing an air guitar.

 

An 8 year old Sam is reading and he rolled his eyes.

 

“Dean can you please lower the volume at least!?” said Sam annoyed.

 

“What?!” shouted Dean over the music.

 

“PLEASE LOWER THE VOLUME!!!” shouted Sam louder.

 

“BUT THIS IS THE BEST PART” shouted back Dean.

 

“I’M TRYING TO READ” shouted Sam.

 

Dean sighs as he pauses the music.

 

“Sammy, you been reading those books for 4 hours why won’t you join me!?” said Dean.

 

“I’m getting to the good part!!!” said Sam.

 

“You reread that same book for 4 days” said Dean.

 

“Well it’s a good one!” said Sam.

 

“Look Sammy we didn’t get to have fun together for 2 whole weeks and 3 days!” said Dean.

 

Sam sighs as he bookmarks the page, closes the book and dances to the music.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!!!” shouted Dean as he turn the music back on.

 

They begin moving to the music, jumping in the air, headbanging and followed by playful punches.

 

The song was about to end and they give each other a fistbump.

 

Suddenly their gems begins to glow really bright.

~~~~

Bobby and Karen are watching tv while Bobby drinking his flask.

 

Screams were heard and Karen look very concern.

 

“What did da little idjits do now?” said Bobby as he & his wife rushes to the room where the brothers are.

~~~~

“Aaah John ya might want to get over here right now!” said Bobby sounding shock through the phone.

 

“Why? What did my kids did this time?” said John sounding worried yet annoyed.

 

“Ya have to get here quick and see for yourself” said Bobby.

~~~

Bobby and Karen are in the room with shocked faces and the gun was dropped on the floor.

 

“Bobby, I know I don’t know much about gems… but are you sure **this person is them**?” asked Karen.

 

“Yeah” said Bobby nodding.

 

“How does that happen?” said Karen in shock.

 

John rushes inside the room but slows down when he sees a gem fusion. A man who is a bit taller than him. The fusion have brown blonde hair that’s short on right half and the left half have longer hair, and he have four arms & four eyes. The gems are now golden yellow like a citrine.

 

...Dean & Sam had fused.

 

“Boys?” said John curiously.

 

“Don’t worry dad, I’m fine” said the fusion with a familiar yet strange voice with a boyish laugh.

 

“At first I thought someone broke in... til’ I saw their eyes and their clothes...I guess ya not kiddin’ about what had **happened to you and Dean when we were escapin’ from that lab** ...and **what happened with Dean and Mary at that trip you talked about** ” said Bobby in surprise.

 

John quickly hugs the fusion.

 

First time Dean fused is when John, Bobby, Mary and Dean were going in the ship, John was almost recaptured until Dean attempts to shield him and they fused shocking the Homeworld Gems they were facing. Their fusion poofed so many gems on their way to escape.

 

Another time when Dean fused, they were traveling to a Rebel Gems’ camp then the Homeworld Gems came & he was preventing Mary from getting Poofed and captured by the Homeworld Gems. They fused together shocking the Homeworld Gems & the Rebel Gems who came to help the Winchesters. Their fusion defeated a lot of Homeworld Gems which the Rebels have bubbled.

 

This is the first time Dean fused ever since Mary was gone...

 

“It’s been a while since Dean fused...and this is the first time Sam did it... isn’t it?” said John smiling.

 

“Yeah” said the brothers’ fusion.

 

“What name do we call you?” asked Bobby.

 

“You can called me either Sean or Citrine although I like Sean better” said the fusion.

 

“Sean it is then...Sam I don’t know if you can hear me but I’m proud of you” said John smiling.

 

“Really?” said Sean who now sound like two boys talking.

 

Sean glows brightly and they seperate. John and Bobby catch the boys before they fall.

 

“...That was cool” said Sam.

 

“That guy was awesome” said Dean smiling.

 

John & Bobby put the boys down.

 

“But you really should cut your hair” said Dean.

 

Sam sighs & rolls his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would be the brothers as grown ups


	3. Sam's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean takes Sam to a bar for his 18th birthday much to Sam's reluctance
> 
> (Warning: Racism)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw in this universe the legal drinking age is 18
> 
> (I'm not really sure about this chapter because I feel like something's wrong with it)

Sam and Dean come inside a bar filled with unruly people. Dean is really excited while Sam is really uncomfortable. The brothers have bandages covering their gems.

 

Sam finds it annoying that his gem is in a very noticeable location. He often have to used his hairbangs, hats, headbands, or bandages to cover the crystal. Sam sometimes envied his older brother’s gem location. Dean didn’t necessarily need to use bandages since he can use shirts to cover his gem but he’s planning on getting laid tonight and he had face so many rejections before from humans because of his gem. Dean had sleep with Gems before but he wants to keep his options with both races open. The older brother hopes that the human girl or guy is not the type that likes scars...they always want to look under the bandages…

 

Dean doesn’t mind showing his gem and he could care less about people using empty threats of “Shattering” or taking his gem or calling him these offensive racial slurs like a “Dirtback”, a “Rockhead”, a “Fuser” (reference to the gem fusion) or even a “BloodJewel” (a racist slang towards gem/human hybrids).... But he didn’t want to put Sam in that situation again.

 

Dean remembers the time when they were kids where they have to change schools, all because some _stupid kid think it would be funny to snatch Sam’s headband right off_ and Dean put up a nasty fight on all 7 boys who gang up on Sam especially towards the _one greedy jerk who tried to pull Sam’s gem off_.

 

“I don’t know about this Dean” said Sam with an annoyed face.

 

“Sam you just turn 18 today and you promised you’ll go with me here” said Dean.

 

“Fine!” said Sam reluctantly.

 

The brothers get themselves some beers and talk a bit.

 

“So Dean you remember that **_gem girl_ ** who come to us at that gas station last week?” said Sam.

 

Dean shows a frown.

 

“Sammy! you’re not going **to join Lucifer's organization**  are you? You know Dad doesn't want us to!” said Dean with concern.

 

“No I’m not going to join them but she **makes a good point** ...I mean you and dad says that the Homeworld Gems are really advanced and it’s very likely that **it’s not over between this planet and the Diamond Authority**...” said Sam showing worry.

 

“I know that but we can’t trust those **guys at all** ! Also we talk **too much about this shit lately**! Can’t we have some nights that when we just have fun? This is your birthday for fucks stake” said Dean in frustration.

 

The brothers stop talking and just drink. Dean eyes a lovely lady passing by the brothers and he follows her. Sam sighs as he drinks another mug of beer, feeling only slightly tipsy and his eyes widen .

 

“Jess? Is that you?” said Sam in surprise.

 

The blonde girl who was just passing by and she smiles in surprise to see him.

 

“Sam!? Hi!” she said as she comes over to him excitedly.

 

“I never thought I see you here” said Sam in surprise.

 

“Neither did I” said Jessica excitedly.

 

Sam hasn’t seen Jessica since they were in middle school; one of many Sam was in as his family are always on the move.

 

“How you been?” said Sam.

 

“I been fine” said Jessica happily.

 

“So what are you doing here?” asked Sam.

 

“I’m dragged to my cousin's bachelorette party, she's getting marry in two weeks” said Jess with a annoyed face at a woman with a veiled tiara dancing on the table with the girls & older ladies chanting at her.

 

“What about you?” asked Jess.

 

Sam looks at Dean who is currently making out with a girl and a guy. Jess raised an eyebrow at the trio.

 

“My brother drag me here for my 18th birthday because I promised him and I didn't think he remember it” said Sam.

 

“He sure didn’t change” she said chuckling.

 

“Not one bit” said Sam as he laughs.

 

"By the way, Happy Birthday Sam" said Jess.

 

"Thank you" said Sam smiling.

 

Sam and Jessica had been talking for a couple of about hours, catching up and talking about their lives. Well...Sam is not telling the whole truth so far due to he & his brother being gem hybrids and how this city’s people feel about Gems…Jessica doesn’t know what’s on Sam’s forehead and neither does any of his childhood friends.

 

“So you’re still covering that forehead?” said Jessica with concern about this “scar” Sam have.

 

She touches the bandage on Sam’s forehead which he flinches away from her hand.

 

“Don’t!” said Sam nervously looking down.

 

“You don’t have to be ashamed about your head scar, I know several people who don’t cover theirs, having scars are not a big deal” said Jessica with sympathy.

 

“I don’t want to show it...not with **_these people_ ** around” said Sam sadly.

 

“Sammy, you shouldn’t care _what other people think_...” said Jessica kindly.

 

Sam looks at her with guilt and he sighs.

 

“I’ll show you when we’re alone...just you and don’t bring anyone else please? I promise to show what’s on my forehead when it’s just you...” whispered Sam.

 

Jessica see in Sam’s eyes. He’s really begging her that he won’t show his forehead in to anyone else and he looks really worried.

 

“Ok show it to me later” said Jess with a soft smile.

 

Sam sighs in relief but nervous that he’s showing another human his gem. The only humans who didn’t mind the Winchester brothers’ gems are their father, Bobby and Karen. Most humans associated the gemstones with the infamous Gem Invasion while what’s left of the government and some humans honor the Rebel gems for helping them during the war. Many people are blaming the gems for the deaths and abductions of over a billion of humans and abducting the hundreds of superhumans mostly male superhumans. Plus, they blame the rebel gems for “bringing” the Homeworld Gems to their planet in the first place. Sam hopes that Jess is still kind as she was when they were kids.

 

When Sam and Jess stop talking and drinking, they begin to dance to the music.

 

They were in awe at each other on how they dance. Each noticed how attractive they’ve became over the years since they last saw each other and how graceful they dance.

 

Sam puts his hand on her waist and another hand on her shoulder while Jess put her hands on his shoulders.

 

Both are blushing deeply and neither have no idea what they’re doing.

 

When Sam dip her, she giggled as she move her head for her forehead to gently touch his own. She feel something hard on his forehead and Sam’s eyes widen as the bandage come off showing his glowing gem

 

“Sammy?!” called out Dean in alarm.

 

Suddenly, everyone is staring at a tall person with brownish grey eyes, their hair is long & brown with blonde highlights, and the fusion noticed that they have became sober.

 

Jess within the fusion noticed how muscular & tall they became, tall enough for the head to touch the ceiling while Sam is shock that the fusion only have 2 eyes and 2 arms & 2 legs.

 

Dean looks in surprise at this beautiful-looking being.

 

“Wh-What? H-how? This is amaze---...Sh-shit! s-sorry! I didn’t mean to!!!” the fusion stuttered and they defused and fall down.

 

Jess looks at Sam in surprise then she saw Sam’s beautiful gem in his forehead while Sam looks at her in distraught.

 

“Sam what was that?” asked Jess softly.

 

“J-Jess I didn’t mean to do that” said Sam nervously.

 

“Is that a gem guy?!” said an angry voice from the crowd.

 

“A FUSER!!!” shouted a man furiously.

 

“Gross! HE’S ONE OF THOSE BLOODJEWELS!!!” shouted a girl.

 

“Dirtback!” shouted the bartender.

 

Sam and Dean notices the angry people closing in on Sam.

 

“It was nice seeing you again Jess... bye!” said Sam sadly smiling.

 

“Sam wait!” said Jess showing sympathy.

 

The Emerald hybrid immediately runs off in enhanced speed while trying not to hurt the people with his super strength. He then jumps out of the window.

 

“You're a bunch of fucking dumbasses!!!” shouted Dean insulting the entire crowd.

 

The older brother then looks forward.

 

“SAMMY!!!” shouted Dean using his super speed after him.

~~~

Sam is in the alley far from the bar sitting down against the wall.

 

“I meet Jess again & I blow it” said Sam sadly.

 

“Sammy!” called out Dean.

 

“Dean?” said Sam as he stands up.

 

Dean smiles when he finds Sam.

 

“What happen there it’s ok! It’s an honest mistake you were drunk! And don’t listen to those bitches & sons of bitches!” said Dean.

 

“D-Dean...It’s not just that...I had a crush on Jess for years and I just fuck it up...” said Sam looking down.

 

“I know how you feel Sammy and heck I faced rejections all the time in fact I had a break up because of my chest gem...you remember Amanda Heckerling, I dated her for a year and when I finally showed her my rock...I did not realize that she’s such a racist” said Dean.

 

Sam sighs.

 

“Well I’m sure you’ll get another chance and since I’m not getting laid tonight how about we go to that bakery and get pies for both of us” said Dean patting on Sam’s back.

 

“Dean we been over this” said Sam with an annoyed look.

 

“You and your diet! You know that both of us are half gems right? Almost nothing can kill us” said Dean smiling.

 

Sam rolled eyes.

 

~~~~

Meanwhile in space, there is a blue ship heading towards Earth.

 

A stoic Celestine man is looking into the holographic files from the computer.

 

“Within 3 days, I should be on Earth” he said to himself.

 

“My Diamond ordered me to check on the hybrids and the superhumans and gain more information on them…especially on the experiments of Project Organic Gem who escaped” through the Celestine as he open the files.

 

He’s looking at the files of the several hybrids & superhumans who escaped the facility and he bring the photos of John, a child Dean and Bobby. He pulled out a picture of the Emerald woman puts it next to Dean’s.

 

“An Elite gem betrays our Diamond for a human breeder, the first human to fuse...and a young experiment who introduce us to Organic fusion...” he said staring at Dean’s picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Dean cause an major outcry to Homeworld because he had fused with John and he had fused with Mary. First Hybrid to fused with a gem and a human.
> 
> So I have this idea that Lucifer and gem!demons in this AU are pretty much fine with cross-gem fusions and even curious about fusing with Human-Gem hybrids especially Lucifer, Crowley, and Meg.
> 
> As for the gem!angels I'm guessing that a lot of them will think that fusing with different gems or hybrids is inappropriate. Gabriel would be curious about fusing with different gems or hybrids and Castiel would think that fusing with a hybrid would be disturbing but he won't feel that way for long~ ;)
> 
> Next Chapter Sam & Dean are facing daily challenges as being Gem-Human Hybrids


	4. Daily Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the Winchester family daily in one of the many towns they're staying in. The pros and cons.
> 
> (Warning: Dean flirting, Racist gem language, ....and sadly John's serious mental issues)
> 
> (BTW I saw the latest of Steven Universe....Spoiler Alert: I can't believe Steven is part-diamond!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this

Sam is on a bed with a book on his face.

 

Dean comes inside smirking as he shakes his head while holding an airhorn and a megaphone.

 

“He's been up all night reading...I've tried everything so looks like I have to go drastic” he said.

 

He blows the air horn through the megaphone

 

Sam gets up quickly in alarm but then he saw Dean laughing.

 

“Dean! Seriously you know you can't do that with Dad around! Not with his **condition**!” said Sam.

 

“He left Sam you know he always leaves early at this day” said Dean.

 

“Oh that's right” said Sam then he glared at Dean as he yawns.

 

“Do you have to be my alarm clock every morning?” said Sam.

 

“You know I only do that when you sleep late... **_you slept like a rock_ ** through 4 of my mix tapes” said Dean as he chuckles.

 

Sam rolled his eyes at  and then he stares at the megaphone.

 

“Where did you get that?” said Sam pointing at the megaphone in Dean’s hand.

 

“It doesn’t matter” said Dean smirking.

 

“You stole it didn’t you?” said Sam as he stretches his limbs and yawns again.

 

Dean shrugs.

 

Sam begins to do push ups and Dean does it too.

~~~~~~~~~~

The brothers are outside at an abandoned junkyard and Dean is shirtless and his gem glows as he pull out a reddish gun from his chest.

 

“Ready Sammy?” said Dean.

 

Sam’s gem glows as he quickly pull out his dark green gun from his forehead.

 

“Ready!” said Sam.

 

They begin shooting lasers at the cans Dean put on the fence.

 

“You’re getting better at this Sam” said Dean.

 

“I learned from the best” said Sam shrugging.

 

Dean smirks as he pick up more cans to put them on the fence and the brothers continue their target practice.

~~~~~~~

They are now in a library. Dean have a bored face while Sam is happily checking out the books..

 

“You and your puppy-dog eyes” said Dean angrily at Sam.

 

An old woman shushes him.

 

Dean glares at her in annoyance while Sam is holding in his laugh.

 

The older brother then spots a pair of twin curvy girls carrying books.

 

“You know what Sammy check any books you want” said Dean as he goes to the girls.

 

“Here we go again...” muttered Sam.

 

“Hello ladies, would you like me to carry your books for you?” flirted Dean.

~~~~~~~

 

The brothers are now in the Impala with AC/DC playing. Dean is eating his chips and Sam have his headband on. They finished doing some odd jobs and are going to pick up John from the community center.

 

“Dean you repeated that tape 6 times and that is your 4rd bag of chips today” said Sam pointing at the bag of chips.

 

“So?” said Dean shrugging and he then stare at the prostitutes all standing at the sidewalk.

 

“Great to see you again Ladies and who is that new guy with you?” said Dean.

 

The male hooker among the women is blushing.

 

“Is this your first time on the job?” said Dean smirking.

 

Prostitutes are very common ever since the end of the War thanks to lack of government authorities. In fact almost everywhere the actions that would have been illegal before the Gem Invasion are on the rise. For example, sometimes Dean helps local drug dealers sell in public, takes stuff without paying like that megaphone earlier and he visits a lot of brothels sometimes he makes Sam go with him in those places.

 

“Dean please focus! We have to pick up dad!” said Sam.

 

“Oh right!...I’ll see you tonight Newbie” said Dean as he wink at the new hooker.

 

The man shyly waves as the rest of the hookers laughs.

 

Dean continues to drive to the community center.

~~~

 

Their dad in another support group for people with PTSD and depression and the meeting’s almost ending.

 

So many towns and cities have support groups since since the end of the Gem War and the Gem Invasion due to the lack of therapists these days. There are still so many people have suffered from that war especially the ones whose loved ones died, went missing or abducted during that war and the invasion. Superhumans like Bobby and John suffered the most.

 

Bobby’s father chose to sacrificed his own son to the gem soldiers so that only he can escape. John and his fellow soldiers were captured after a failed raid of The Diamond’s Palace. Both John and Bobby were used to make Gemlings by forced until Mary saved them and Dean. Out of all of John’s offsprings, they were only able to save Dean. The rest including all of Bobby’s children are too loyal to the Homeworld Gems, it’s too late for them...but not for Dean...

 

When they come back to Earth, John continue to fight against the Gems and Mary & Bobby joined him. Despite the fact that humans and the rebel gems won, there are shattered gems & corrupted gems to be collected. Plus the rebel gem leader Lucifer the synthetic Diamond believes that the other Diamonds are not finished with Earth. So he asked the gems and humans if they can volunteer to make hybrids themselves much to John’s and Bobby’s anger. However some people did volunteer which is good enough for Lucifer’s organization.

 

John and Mary had no intentions of being involved. They got married and were expecting another baby. However, John finds out that to have a hybrid, the gem parent must sacrifice their form and that Lucifer plans have Dean in his army and to used Mary’s child in case Homeworld Gems comes back… He & Mary quit the organization in anger. It was horror to John when he found out that his Gem children including Dean were results of gems’ forms sacrifice for their existence. And he’s aware that most of the low ranked Gem women and men he’s forced to breed with are **_also forced to do it as well_ **.

 

After a long discussion, John and Mary made a difficult choice...They allow Sam to be born. Dean was devastated that Mary is gone but he & John strongly believes that Mary is still alive within Sam’s gem.

 

John have a lot on his mind he have to deal with everyday. In the brothers’ childhood whenever Bobby and Karen are not available, Dean had to be the father to Sam whenever John is absent physically or **_mentally_ **.

 

John used to abuse drugs and alcohol to numb his emotions he’s been through he doesn’t do it as much anymore but he still gets himself drunk or high whenever he gets Night Terrors. Certain noises put him in a trance and sometimes the noises make things get ugly. Bright lights almost make John really uncomfortable.

 

When the brothers are at the entrance of the community center. People are barely starting come out of there.

 

The brothers smile when they see John among them coming towards them.

 

“Hi Dad how it go?” asked Sam as Dean waves.

 

“It went well” said John with a weak smile and a pair of reddish eyes.

 

The brothers gave him a concerned look knowing that John had been crying.

 

“Ok Dad let’s go eat” said Dean with a comforting look towards him as they escort their father into the car.

~~~

The Winchesters are at the diner. John have some chicken soup, Sam is eating his salad while Dean is eating a bacon cheeseburger. Dean is then flirting with a waitress much to John’s and Sam’s annoyance.

 

“More Rockheads keep coming to this city like they own the place!” said a man laughing loudly with his friends.

 

“I know right!” said a woman loudly.

 

John looks at the racists with fatherly disapproval while Sam flinches at the racist language and Dean glared at the racists. John sighs in frustration noticing how aggressive Dean looks at them.

 

“Remember Dean...don’t fight with normal humans, your strength will kill them” whispered John.

 

“Dad I could care less what they call me but when it makes Sam or other gems upset---” whispered Dean angrily as John interrupts him.

 

“You sent dozens to the hospital Dean... and one of them almost die” whispered John seriously.

 

“I was drunk at those times also that asshole was asking for it! He was pulling Sam’s gem really hard” whispered Dean furiously.

 

“Please don’t talk about it Dean” said Sam.

 

Suddenly a busboy drops dishes by accident, the manager glares at him and starts screaming at him.

 

John stayed still in shock with eyes widen. He started to shake.

 

“Th-th-The lights...the l-lights” said John stuttering.

 

Dean hold John to calm him down.

 

“Dad it’s just plates and he’s not screaming at you” said Dean softly.

 

Sam joins in to try to comfort John who is about to have a violent flashback.

~~~~

Dean and John are now on the front seat and Sam is in the back.

 

“Hey do a dance for us” mocked a man.

 

“Oh a dirtback bitch” called out another man.

 

“Oh even more shameless racists” said Dean angrily.

 

At the sidewalk, people are laughing at a black colored pearl girl with an annoyed face who is just walking.

 

“Dean don’t” said Sam.

 

Dean begins to beeping his car getting the humans’ attention.

 

“Leave her alone you fucking meatbags!” shouted Dean angrily coming out of the car.

 

Sam and John come out as well and hold Dean restraining him.

 

The Pearl looks at Dean in surprise.

 

“Mind your business you son of a bitch!” shouted back one of the guys insulting the pearl.

 

“SHE’S A PERSON TOO YOU DUMBASS” shouted Dean angrily as he tries to get free.

 

John and Sam are using all their strength to stop Dean.

 

“Dean they’re weaker than you! You’ll be seen as a threat if you go on ahead! I’m not planning to leave this town so soon” warned John.

~~~

Dean is chatting with the Pearl at the entrance of an apartment building and the pearl giggled as she pulled out a notebook and pen from her gem writes something down in it. She then rips the paper out of the notebook and gives it to Dean.

 

“Thank you for driving me home….um Mr. Garnet” said Pearl looking at Dean’s gem as she shakes his hand.

 

Dean chuckles “My name is Dean but you can call me whatever you like”

 

“O-oh ho stop” laughed the pearl as she gets inside the building.

 

Dean gets back inside the Impala and there was an awkward silence.

 

“You really shouldn’t have done that Dean” said John with a disapproval face.

 

“But I didn’t hurt them!” said Dean shrugging.

 

“We know but you threw the fire hydrant right over their heads...you really scared them off” said Sam.

 

“So I gave them a scare I didn’t hurt them but they should have left that Pearl alone” said Dean.

 

“Dean you showed your gem to that lady” said John.

 

“What? the racists left and she’s a gem, I just was showing her that I’m not going to hurt her and that I understand her situation...plus I got her number now” said Dean showing a written phone number on a piece of paper.

 

John sighs as he facepalm while Sam rolled his eyes.

 

~~~~

“You’re leaving right now?” said Sam who is reading one of his library books.

 

“I’m seeing if that guy is still over there, I’ll be back really late and by the time I come back you better be asleep Sammy, see you later” said Dean who leaves out the door.

 

“See you then” said Sam.

 

Later on Sam comes to the kitchen to get a cup of water and he sees John is looking through the window, looking at the dark sky filled with stars sadly as he holds a tape record to his mouth.

 

“Wherever you are...I’m really sorry that I couldn’t save all of you...somehow I knew that it wouldn’t end well for us soldiers, I just didn’t know how bad it can be, I expect to die in that battle and when I was caught I learn that there are fates worse than death...If I ever see any of you again...I hope you understand the difficult choices that Mary and I made, Bobby did...if you do not, I’ll understand that you hate me...as for the rest of you...how could you chose that Diamond over me?” said John.

 

“Dad?” said Sam with concern.

 

“Oh I didn’t know you were there” said John as he quickly turns off the recording.

 

“Dad what were you doing?” said Sam.

 

John sighs. “The lady in that group today suggest I should do write down or videotape or audio record on how I feel...it’s really stupid” said their father chuckling weakly.

 

“I don’t think it’s stupid and I think this can help you” said Sam softly as he get himself some water.

 

John smiles at Sam.

 

“I’ll leave you alone and sorry for walking in” said Sam as he leaves with his cup.

 

“It’s okay, it’s a small place and please go to bed it’s almost late” said John.

 

“Ok dad” said Sam defeated.

 

John looks through the window.

 

" **I lost Mary...and I gain another son**...She knows that I want her to stay forever and so does she at the same time...she knows that I can't bare to lose another child and she doesn't want me to go through that pain again... _I'll never forgive them for withholding that information_ from us" thought John as a tear drop from his eye.

\--------------------

The space ship landed in the forest and the Celestine teleports outside as his ship becomes invisible.

 

He looks at the trees and animals with curiosity. He pulls out a communication device from the gem on his back.

 

“My Diamond...I landed on planet Earth” he said.

 

He nods his head and said “On it My Diamond”

 

The Celestine puts the device back in his gem, he summon his wings from his gem and he flies off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Castiel is now on Earth 
> 
> Next chapter the brothers will meet him...
> 
> Castiel's gem: https://img0.etsystatic.com/164/0/12829245/il_570xN.1108967806_27mk.jpg 
> 
> Also the pearl Dean is flirting with is NOT the pearl from Steven Universe


	5. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam are on a camping trip...and they have a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this isn't a good chapter...I'm thinking about editing this if you readers find something wrong

The Warp Pad lights up and Dean and Sam appeared.

“Dean I’m still not sure about this” said Sam with a worried face.

Sam had a strange dream about seeing **_a winged man with a blade in the ruins_**. The  _very ruins_ the brothers are going to camp at.

“Sammy it’s just a dream”

They start walking throught Sapphire’s Temple Town,  _it is the ruins of a town that was built by HomeWorld gems in the center of the forest._ The brothers are on their hunting trip for a whole week since John and Bobby are going to spend time with other war veterans for the next 5 days. Each are carrying a hiking backpack and Sam is looking into his book about Gem ruins.

Dean and Sam visit several Homeworld Gem ruins all the time, those places symbolizes Earth’s victory in the Gem War. Currently, some of these ruins had been rebuilt and inhabited by either humans or gems. Some ruins are only accessible through Warp Pads that only Gem people or gem hybrids can use... or a human traveling with a gem person or a gem hybrid.

For some reason, Sam feels that this isn’t  _the right time_ to come to these ruins.

Their father didn’t allow the boys to go to the ruins and he didn’t even let them too close to the Warp Pads until Dean is in his teens...Understandably their father never came to any of these ruins not since the War ended.

Despite  ** _feeling worried_**  , Sam look around in awe at the ruins now taken over by nature. There are vines with colorful flowers and moss covering such beautiful structures with lovely designs and engravings. There are birds are singing and several critters are chasing each other.

Sam remembered being taught in school about these ruins, this was one of the Homeworld territories that was flawlessly conquered by Lucifer’s army of Sulfur Gems, 2 weeks after the Sulfur Gems taken over the town, many buildings were used to temporarily house human refugees and Homeworld fugitives for only 7 months until Men of Letters and Lucifer’s gems find better homes for them. Since then the town is more or less abandoned.

“Man I remember this place… A couple of weeks after Lucifer’s army taken over this city, Bobby, our parents and I stay in Sapphire’s temple with other people for the next 3 months…Mom, Dad and Bobby would take turns helping the soldiers guard the refugees while I play with those other kids… Everyday either Dad or Bobby would teach me to read English and it’s also where one of the Amethysts gave me my first hamburger that she stole” said Dean with eyes filled with nostalgia.

The older brother points at the giant blue temple with busted walls, broken windows and cracked pillars.

Despite the large temple’s condition, Sam thinks it’s still majestic. Dean walks closer to the temple and smiles when he see his initials he made on the temple’s wall:  ** _D.W._**

“You want to set up our sleeping bags in that temple?” said Sam.

It’s always nice to see Dean looking

“Yeah” said Dean smiling.

As they enter Sapphire’s Temple, Sam saw how beautiful it is on the inside. There are so many magnificent designs on the cracked ceiling windows, Gem language on the walls and the stairs, and statues of high-ranking gems. Even the broken statues still have beauty in them…

Throughout the time, Dean is telling his stories from his childhood on what happened in this temple while Sam is trying his best to ignore  ** _this uneasy feeling_**  .

~~~~

In the lush forest with several large geode rocks.

 

Dean and Sam have their hunting rifles out as they slowly walk and trying not to make any noises.

 

Dean and Sam may be stronger and faster than any animals but Dean thinks it would make it too easy while Sam doesn’t think it’s fair to the creature.

 

They see a stag walking in their sight and quickly Dean shots it at it’s side.

 

The stag got hit and he run away, the brothers go after him.

 

Sam notices  **several flocks of birds flying from a certain direction**  the brothers had nothing to do with and it fills him with suspicion.

 

“Sam focus!” whispered Dean loudly.

~~~~

The hybrids come back to the temple. Dean is carrying the dead deer while Sam is carrying firewood and a bucket of berries and nuts he gathered along the way.

 

Outside the temple, Sam begins to prepare the campfire while Dean takes his tape player out of his backpack and plays it.

 

“You know Sammy you haven’t fuse with me...in fact you haven’t fuse for a long while” said Dean.

 

“And?” said Sam as he rubbing two rocks together quickly starting the fire.

 

“I mean it’s been a couple of years since that incident on your birthday” said Dean smiling.

 

Sam sighs deeply and said “Dean I know that...I just don’t see the need to fuse unless we’re facing other Corrupted Gems...which by the way, we haven’t face a difficult one so far”

 

“Fusions can be for fun too Sam” said Dean smirking.

 

Sam rolled his eyes and said “Easy for you to say, you fused with a lot of Gems whenever you feel like it”

 

“Well yeah” said Dean as he shrugs.

 

“You want us to be Sean again don’t you” said Sam.

 

“ ** _As much as I miss that guy_** , it’s your decision whether to fuse or not but you shouldn't let one humiliating night stop you from fusing again...If anything there was nothing wrong about your fusion with Jess” said Dean.

 

“I’m over that night...I just don’t see other reasons to fuse besides emergencies” said Sam crossing his arms.

 

Dean sighs deeply “You got to stop being in denial Sammy... now help me skin this deer”

 

Sam rolled eyes when he goes to Dean as his older brother pulls out some skinning knives.

~~~~~~

The Celestine stares at the fallen temple as he goes through the town. He is carrying a small device that detects any nearby gems or superhumans in the area.

 

“The traitors and the humans done so many damages on everything Homeworld had worked very hard to built... **such a waste** ” said the Celestine as he hears the beeping sound.

 

He looks in his device when it signals that there’s are superhumans, a garnet, and an emerald in the area…

 

“They’re at the temple...” he said as he flies towards the Winchesters’ camp.

~~~

Dean is dancing to Metallica on his tape player radio while Sam is outside craving his initials on the wall next to Dean’s….  ** _S.W._**

 

Sam suddenly sees something  _glowing light blue with wings_ in the air... heading towards the  **temple**.

 

Suddenly the ground is shaking like an earthquake.

 

“Dean!” shouted Sam as his gem glows when he pull out his gun.

 

He then runs inside to get to his older brother out of there.

~~~~

The earthquake stopped.

 

The pair of brothers who are now outside look around confused each is holding their Gem weapon.

 

“I saw a bright light right there...just like in my dream I swear” said Sam nervously.

 

“Maybe the earthquake mess with your head Sammy...” said Dean concerned for him.

 

Sam look at Dean as he shook his head.

 

“We should probably leave early before there’s another earthquake” said the elder brother.

 

Suddenly the Celestine suddenly appears behind him.

 

Both brothers flinches and they point their guns at him quickly. The Celestine looks at these odd beings with curiosity and interest.

 

“Who are you?!” said Sam nervously at the strange Gem and his eyes widen when  ** _he recognizes him from his dream especially the gem's wings_**.

 

“I’m a Celestine and I’ve been authorized to come to this planet to do my research” he said.

 

Dean’s eyes widen in horror at the gem’s uniform that have Diamond symbol badge on his overcoat and another on his tie. He gets his gun ready to shoot him.

 

“Sam! HE’S FROM HOMEWORLD!!!” said Dean angrily while focusing on the Homeworld Gem.

 

Sam immediately notices the Diamond badges.

 

“ ** _I_** ** _told you something’s gonna happen_  **!” said Sam.

 

"Now's not the time Sammy!" shouted Dean.

 

The Celestine sighs as he crosses his arms.

 

“I know what you two are thinking...I assure you that My Diamond and the rest of the Authority are not planning to invade this planet...” he said.

 

Both of brothers look at each other. Both showing that they don’t believe nor trust this Gem and they face back at him.... Both are still holding up their guns at him.

 

“If that’s so! Then release the humans your Homeworld friends trapped in the zoo and the lab!” said Dean angrily.

 

“We are not friends and I am not authorize to do that” said the Homeworld Gem.

 

Dean glares at him in disbelief.

 

“What are you researching on?” demanded Sam.

 

“Superhumans...and gem hybrids” said The Celestine as he hold up a device.

 

The light touches the brothers and their gems glow which surprises them and their weapons suddenly disappeared.

 

Suddenly he teleports in front of Sam quickly and stares into Sam's gem.

 

“So...  ** _the traitor chose to sacrifice her form_**  just as the sapphires foretold” he said.

 

"Such a shame to  _lose another aristocratic gem_... there hasn't been _hybrid of_ _a high class gem ever since the First Gem Child_..." he thought.

 

Sam glares at the Celestine and the researcher looks to Dean.

 

Dean looks furious but Sam sees Dean’s hurted eyes when the Celestine mentioned their mom that Sam will never meet.

 

He teleports to Dean and pulls at the collar of his Black Sabbath shirt to see the gem. Dean pushes him away from him.

 

“Easy there man! You’re hot but that’s my one of my favorite shirts!” shouted Dean angrily.

 

“Priorities Dean!” shouted Sam.

 

“I'm at a stable temperature... **Organic Garnet 4030 Alpha W-12** " said the Celestine eying at Dean studying him with his eyes.

 

Dean flinches when the Celestine called him by his original name from when he was born in the lab.

 

"Don't call me that! It's Dean now!" shouted Dean angrily.

 

"That name must be too long for him, no surprise since he been raised on Earth..." thought The Celestine.

 

"You have aged like an average organic being similar to  **other subjects in the Project** , you’re one of the few hybrids who escaped and Emerald spark quite an uproar in Homeworld when she took you and along two of the prized breeders from the facility” said the Celestine.

 

The brothers get angry.

 

"YOU DON'T FUCKING CALL OUR DAD OR BOBBY THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" shouted Dean furiously.

 

Even when Dean punches him, The Celestine remained looking calm.

 

" ** _I don't understand what I said to make up these hybrids upset_**  but then again one of the warnings about the Earth's natives is that most of them can be easily offend..." thought the researcher.

 

 "And another thing...Emerald wasn't the only thing that cause such an outcry....Dean... ** _Y_** _ **ou fused with both humans and gems**_ " said the Homeworld researcher with eyes filled with interest yet unsettled.

 

"So?" said Dean.

 

" _ **You proved that hybrid gems can fuse with both humans and gem** **s**_..." said the researcher.

 

Dean’s eyes widen when he remembered fusing with John and Mary. He had fused with his parents several times until Sam was born. Then Dean had been fusing with just Sam throughout their childhood and sometimes Sam used to fused with his Gem caretaker who named himself Sully. Then later on Dean often fuses with many gems and **_a few open-minded humans_** (mostly for fun) while Sam had only fuse with three people. He hasn't fused with Dean for almost two years. He hasn't fused with Sully since childhood. He only fused with Jess once and he hasn't fused since his 18th birthday.

 

"Ok so He and I are able fuse with any humans and any kind of gems, that's normal for us... ** _Why is that a big deal_**?" said Dean shrugging.

 

The Celestine's eyes slowly widen in surprise and disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the brothers meet Castiel!
> 
> So yeah Mary was a very High-Rank Gem...Rebecca Sugar did say that her Emerald is a very fancy Gem.
> 
> Just like Steven Universe's Garnet, Dean is crazy about fusions 
> 
> Btw Sam doesn't really hate fusions (he actually loves doing them) so don't worry he'll do it again.
> 
> I was going to show Sean again in that chapter but I am thinking what would their fusion weapon would be like when their guns fused....a machine laser gun or some kind of cannon I don't know but I'll come up with something
> 
> Next chapter....Be prepare for Dean wanting to kick Castiel's butt for what he said about fusion


	6. Dean is Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel offends Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this chapter longer but I want to update this fanfic quickly so here the chapter...

“Back in Homeworld, cross-gems fusions are **disgraceful** ” said the Celestine.

 

Sam looked surprised while Dean looks at the Homeworlder angrily.

 

“Why is that?” questioned Dean.

 

“One of the Homeworld laws is that different types of gems should _**never fused**_ with each other under any circumstances” said the Celestine.

 

“Why?” asked Sam and he looks at Dean who is looking annoyed.

 

Sam knows that his big brother’s not going to like whatever the Homeworld gem says next.

 

“Fusions are reserve for **_lower class gems_** who are the same, and if high rank gems were to fuse it should be _**only when it's very necessary**_ and it should be with **_a gem that's the same as them_** ” said the Celestine.

 

" _No wonder Sully and Sparkle leave their colony_ " thought Sam in realization.

 

“ **_What are you saying_ **?” said Dean looking really pissed off.

 

“ **Uh oh** ” said Sam knowing where this is going.

 

“First of all… You fused with an organic being, that was unexpected and **completely disturbing** …Second of all, you a Garnet a lieutenant gem fused with an Emerald, an aristocrat gem, and she was an important member of My Diamond's court...that's **utterly revolting** ” said the Celestine.

 

“ **That's it**!!!” shouted the older brother.

 

Dean runs towards him and punches him.

 

“Fuck you Homeworlder!!!” shouted Dean angrily as his gem glows and he pulls out his gun.

 

The Celestine sighs in boredom as he put his hand on his back and pull out his blade from his glowing gem.

 

“ **A Garnet cannot defeat a Celestine** but it would be useful to know how strong a hybrid can be” he said as his blade glows.

 

Dean chuckles while Sam shook his head.

 

“I thought _**Homeworld gems would be more advanced**_...” thought Sam.

 

“A knife to a gun fight...real smart” he said sarcastically.

 

The researcher point his blade at Dean and an energy orb hits Dean pushing him to a building’s wall.

 

“...That was unexpected” thought Sam in shock as he pull out his gun from his forehead.

 

Dean growls as he gets back up and storms towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put a fight scene next chapter but I'm thinking about whether I should make Sam intervene by helping Dean fight Castiel or stop Dean to fight out what important information Castiel have...the short version, should Castiel be poofed and bubbled or not?


	7. Garnet v.s. Celestine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between Dean and Castiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took long on this, I really do want to update this strong
> 
> Also I'm not sure about the fight scene in this chapter but let me know what's wrong
> 
> BTW I've seen the latest episode of Steven Universe
> 
> Yeah! BLUE AND YELLOW MOMS! Also White Diamond is creepy and so is her pearl!!! BUT WHITE'S AWESOME SHOES!!!
> 
> BTW Since Lucifer is a Diamond in this fic. Chuck, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel are diamonds too!!!!

Dean storms towards the Homeworlder angrily while Sam have his weapon ready in case his big brother needs help. Dean didn’t appear to have any injuries as shown that he’s going towards the Homeworld gem with a pissed off face. A normal human would NOT get up after being pushed to a stone wall so hard and the bones should be broken.

 

“Normally I can poof a Garnet easily...but you’re are part human and I have no intentions terminating you” said the researcher.

 

“Well I’m gonna destroy your form and make you take back what you say about fusions!” said Dean angrily as he kicks and punches him.

 

The Celestine as he shoots another energy orb at him.

 

Dean put his feet inside the ground and his fist in as as well stopping himself from being push too far…

 

He then pulls himself up from the ground and the researcher keeps blocking Dean’s hits. He uses all his strength to push the Homeworlder to the ground. He shoots his gun at him.

 

Just when it appears that Dean have a good hit, Celestine’s wings appeared on his back and dodged it.

 

Dean growls in response.

 

“You coward! Come back down and fight like a man!” shouted Dean angrily.

 

Suddenly the entire ground shakes making both brothers fall…

 

“Great an earthquake?!” thought Dean.

 

“Dean!” called out Sam as he points at a gigantic snake-like corrupted Gem is coming out of the ground.

 

Celestine looks with interest at the Corrupted Gem and flies close to the creature while Dean smirks. This is the biggest corrupt gem the brothers had ever seen... 

 

“A result of my Diamonds’ attack...that gemstone is familiar” thought the researcher as he pulls out a device to check it’s identity.

 

“Sammy, I’m almost beat so I need your help...you know what we have to do!” said Dean as his gem glows.

 

Sam’s eyes widen and sighs.

 

“Ok fine!” said Sam as his gem glows.

 

The snake made several attempts to strike the Homeworlder but misses.

 

“...You were the guard of this temple, as much as it’s honorable that you sacrifice yourself for my Diamond’s Sapphire...I’m putting you out of your misery, I’m sorry” said Celestine as he was about to Shatter the gemstone.

 

Suddenly the Snake was shoot at and it goes after the gunman.

 

The Homeworld Gem stare in shock at a very tall gem fusion holding a glowing yellow rifle. He have four arms, four eyes, and have long blonde hair.

 

Sean smirk as he effortlessly attacks the corrupted gem.

 

“It’s good to be back!” he shouted cheerfully.

 

The giant snake then tries to swallow Sean whole but he uses 3 of his arms to keep it’s jaw wide. He uses one arm to shoot it’s mouth weaken it.

 

Suddenly Sean sees that the snake was quickly cut in half and it Poofed leaving behind a gem which Celestine caught...He quickly crushes the gemstone to pieces which made two of Sean’s eyes widen in  _ horror _ ...

 

The winged game flies down glaring at the fusion. He lightly touches the fusion’s head. Sean begins to glow.

 

“Wha-what are you doing?” said Sean in alarm as he gets seperated.

 

Sam and Dean are now laying on the ground.

 

“What was that?!” said Dean angrily as he gets up from the ground.

 

Sam doesn’t know what kind of power was it and he never feel so much pain...

 

“It’s a power other Celestine and those of higher rank have...” said the researcher.

 

“Don’t do that  **again** !” said Dean angrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter
> 
> John and Bobby meet old friends and John faces racism about his sons while Sam and Dean are making a truce with the Homeworlder

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making Lucifer a diamond like a rogue diamond but I'm not really sure. Castiel will be Celestine though.
> 
> What do you think the demons' gems, reapers' gems and the other angels' gems should be? Because I'm still thinking about that too especially about Crowley's gem and Gabriel's gem...
> 
> Anyway 2nd chapter, Bobby informs John about Wee!chesters fusion.
> 
> Before you say anything, it's not really wincest. Gem fusions doesn't have to be necessary romantic or sexual and they're different types of love & relationships, and I'm pretty sure Smokey Quartz represents Amethyst's & Steven's sibling bond & Steven and Connie were just kids when they fused so NOT really sexual fusion.


End file.
